Dark and Light
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: Yami and Yugi are twin brothers who were separated at birth. They meet for the first time and must use their powers to save the dimension in which they were born and the world they grew up in. Based on the movie Twitches. Not Yoai!
1. Prolouge

**Warnings:** This story will contain swearing, mature content, mature homour and violence.

**Extra Author notes:**

I suck at writing duels. I can't play the Yugioh card game to save my own life. I'm going to summarize the duels unless it is very important. (So it's going to be more plot and less card games.)

Also the author's notes are at the bottom because they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note, so just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

**Bold equals Dream Sequence**

* * *

**ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair has to say that the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. The movie Twitches is owned by the Disney Company. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Kemet was a beautiful land, but then one day came when everything changed. An evil like no other appeared from out of virtually nowhere, and it had only one thing in mind: to destroy Kemet and the rest of the world.

Zork was a horrible beast, roaring loudly and shooting metres of powerful fire from its dragon mouth. The monster was huge and dark, towering at hundreds of metres above the ground.

Zork has already covered the sun with the moon, blanketing the desert with a never ending only light to see by was the waves of fire consuming the whole city. Hideous monsters stood by his side. Screams echoed into the night, the last of the villagers escaping from their burning homes and into the safety of the palace courtyard. Soldiers assisted the injured and old. All the soldiers can do is pray they didn't miss anyone. Soldiers were summoning their most powerful ka to defeat the beast too.

Inside the palace throne room, the young king, Aknamkanon, was standing near the throne while he cradled his twin sons, who were sleeping in his arms. They both had dark skin and a mop of tri coloured hair rested on each of their heads. They were almost exact copies of each other except with a few minor differences. Atsu's** (1)** amethyst eyes didn't have that hint of crimson Atem had. Atsu's hair didn't nearly have as much blonde hair either, the blonde only in occurring in his bangs. They looked so much like their mother who past one when she gave birth to them. He felt a wave of sadness when he thought that.

Suddenly, one of his loyal priests, Shimon, entered the throne room. Shimon bowed his head before his ruler once he reached the throne. "Pharaoh, Zork is still destroying the city. The twins are not safe here."

"What do you suggest?"

"It's a long shot," Shimon said, seeming nervous. "There is a spell in the Book of the Dead which can transport people to other worlds."

"Where do you plan sending them too?" the pharaoh asked.

"I've heard of another planet called Earth which is in another dimension. It's very similar to ours except more technological advanced. The twins can grow up safely there."

Aknamkanon didn't want to send his sons way to another dimension. But, he knew it was for the best since if they stayed, they could be killed by the shadows. Atsu had the powers of light while his brother had shadow powers. Atem was the future pharaoh of the land. Zork would try to seek them out for sure.

Aknamkanon sighed. "We shall do that."

He stared down at his son's faces. He wasn't sure if he'll ever see them again. But, Aknamkanon knew he had to stay strong. The king's people believed he was the living embodiment of Horus, even though he did not believe this to be true, **(2)** he knew he couldn't show any sign of weakness. The king knew that he would likely die in battle, yet a small part deep down within him said that he would see them again. The king tried his not to cry while he passed his sons to the priest.

The priest ran through the halls while he cradled the princes in his arms. He entered a chamber in the palace, he chanted a spell from the Book of the Dead. When he finished the spell, the twins were teleported to different places on the same planet because they weren't safe together. Atem was transported to a crumbling orphanage in Luxor Egypt so his dark powers can develop. Atsu was transported to an orphanage in Domino City, USA where his light powers could develop. One thing is curtain now, nothing will be the same ever again...

* * *

1) Also Atsu is my ancient name for Yugi in this.

2)The commoners back in ancient Egypt used to believe that the pharaoh was the "living reincarnation of Horus". There are still debates about whether or not everyone believed this back then, but I believe the uppercase people thought it wasn't true. And it was mainly propaganda to keep the citizens under control. But, I'm not going to look down on me if you disagree with me.

* * *

(Yami Bakura is trapped inside a bubble while two girls are standing outside of it.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Why the hell is this told in third person?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I wanted to try something different and this would only work in third person. I'm only doing this for the prolouge the rest of the story will be in first person.

**Yami Bakura:** (groans) Good for you.

**Youngbountygirl:** (turns her gaze towards Aqua girl 007) I feel like tourchering him some more, what about you.

**Aqua girl 007:** (Shurgs) Well, I'm stressed out about finals this week so why not.

**Youngbountygirl:** Okay.

(She points her rod at the bubble and Gumi Bears song plays. Bakura plugs his ears.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks Youngbountygirl for helping me come up with the title too.


	2. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Disclaimer: Wow. That's pathetic. I really have to _tell _you? … nope, not gonna say it. You already know, and if you don't… (awkward silence).**

* * *

**Warning: This is will contain mature humour, swearing, and teenage drinking...even though I don't do that at all. lol **

* * *

**Luxor, Egypt**

**2012 CE**

**16 years later**

**-Yami's POV-**

I'm sitting around a poker table. My opponents, who were two ugly women in their mid thirties, were sitting across the table from me. My partner, Remu, **(1)** was sitting in a chair beside me. He had stark white hair, dark skin and a scar on his right cheek.

As the dealer shuffled the cards for the next hand, I couldn't help but notice that one of the women was shifting around in her seat more than usual and was a tad redder in the cheeks. In fact, both of them looked that way. Maybe we might win this thing after all. Besides, this was a hard game since those bitches were cheating by having another deck up their selves. I don't want to call them out on it. Besides, I've seen people cheat worse than that.

"Eighteenth hand," the dealer said. "The next bid will be hundred Egyptian pounds." **(2)**

I know I can't lose now since I will lose a thousand Egyptian pounds **(3)** that Remu and I made in the game so far. I slide my bid forward.

One of the woman eat took a sip of her beer. Glancing to the side, I noticed Remu had a slight smirk on his face. What is he up too?

"Hold fast," Afifa said, pushing a piece of black hair out of her eyes. "Partner reveal." She showed her partner the cards in her hand, who showed a smile which I couldn't tell whether it was fake or real.

The attendant passed me a card. I looked down at the cards in my hand. Great. I got another shitty hand. But I can't let my opponents know that. I showed Remu the cards, forcing myself to grin widely even though I had the crappiest card hand known to man.

Suddenly, Maysan set her cards down on the table face up. "This...is...the...oddest...thing."

"What," Afifa said, turning her head towards her partner.

"Look...at...all..." Maysan said before she passed out.

Damn. She passed out awfully quickly...Almost too quickly...

"Well boys, looks like you two are the winners," Afifa grumbled before she threw us a bag of money and Remu caught. "I still can't believe you bet us. We don't lose often."

"You put up a good fight," Remu replied, probably trying to be polite.

Suddenly, a small bottle fell out of his coat pocket filled with some kind of sleeping drug. He must've used that to drug the lady so she'd pass out faster. Oh shit.

In a flash, Remu and I sprinted out of the building as a bald guy chase after us. I weaved through the streets, not even willing to look behind me. I dodged the people walking down the street. Gods I wished I had my motorbike right now; then I'd be able to get away from this guy for sure.

Soon, we ran through an alleyway and Remu tipped over a few trash cans behind him. I looked around frantically. There was an alleyway to my left. With nowhere else to run, I went for it, using whatever energy I had left. Remu continued to run beside me.

When I weaved around the corner, I saw Duke's game shop which had a creepy clown face on the sign. I only know the guy from school, but running in there is better than getting our asses kicked. I opened the door, hastily, and walked inside the store. Duke was standing behind the counter, staring at us as if we came from another planet.

"We're hiding from our ex boy friends," Remu said tiredly, huffing for breath.

What. Why the hell would he say that? Whatever, I guess now is not the time to dwell on that.

Duke stared at us as if we came from another planet. He glanced out the window before he turned his gaze towards us. "Baldies?" he asked before we both nodded. "You can hide under the front desk."

Hastily, we ran behind the desk and crouched underneath it. Soon, I heard the front door opening.

"Have you seen two kids?" One of the managers asked. "One with weird spiky hair, short and looks kinda goth. The other white hair, slightly taller, scar on right cheek."

"Nope," Duke said while my heart was pounding, "never seen them. Anyways, this place is closed."

"Screw this," the other manager said before I heard the front door slam shut.

"Thanks," I said with a tired smile when I stood up.

"I can see why you left them," Duke said, laughing uncomfortable.

"Yeah," I said uncomfortably.

I walked outside of the building. I held the door open before Remu walked outside too and I let it slam behind him.

"Ex boyfriends?" I questioned, walking beside him.

Remu shrugged. "That was the only thing I could come up with!"

"Gods, I can't believe you dragged me into that," I complained, walking beside him.

"Hey," Remu said, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, "we didn't pass out and we won the damn game. It could've been worse." His lips twitched up. "Who knows maybe this is the gods birthday present to you."

I know today is my birthday. But it doesn't really seem like anything super special to me.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

We continued walking down the streets. The sky was black and many stars were in the sky. The streets were lined with ran down buildings. People were tending to food stands. Kids were playing in the streets with what little they had. After awhile, we came up to a ran-down apartment building. We entered the building and I pulled out a key to open a door directly on the first floor.

As I entered the apartment, I noticed Marik sitting on a chair in front of his lap top on the dinner table at the end of the living room, (since the house only has a bathroom and a room where we use for everything else), doing editing on a video. I know Marik is a YouTube critic. I'm not a huge fan of that sort of thing, but it does make us some extra money. (4) Besides, we need all the money we can get and some of his videos can be funny.

The room had a counter along with other kitchen appliances, a couch, and a fold out bed. There was a 10 pack of beer on the table which Remu probably stole earlier. Marik didn't open a single one.

Turning his head around, Marik looked at us. "How did it go?"

"Well Remu drugged our opponent so we would win faster. Then the manager figured out and we chased down by him and barely escaped," I explained as we walked beside him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more," Marik apologized, standing up. "I had to finish editing a video for the site since I'm supposed to have it up by tomorrow."

"You never came because you thought we were doing a drinking game to get money. And you never do those since you're afraid of getting drunk," Remu said, trying to annoy him.

Marik rolled his eyes before he wacked Remu on the back of the head. He picked up a beer can.

"Happy birthday," Marik said, throwing me a can of beer and I caught it.

"Thanks," I said before I opened it up and took a sip of it. (5)

Remu picked something off of the counter before he tossed me a shopping bag and I caught it. "Here's your gift! Happy Birthday!"

I reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a small package of condoms which said "unleash the monster" on it. I gawked up laughing. I know Remu is not being serious. Besides, I don't even have a girlfriend. "You're sick!"

"Yami can put those condoms to good use if we take him to a strip club," Remu said before he took another sip of his drink.

"I am not going to a strip club!" I said before I took another sip of my drink.

"You're only supposed to do that at bachelor parties, not birthday parties!" Marik said with his arms folded while he lend back against the wall. I started to laugh. He does have a point.

Remu snorted. "Whatever."

"Remu, how the hell did you get these in the first place, aren't these behind the counter?" I questioned.

"Maybe Remu got them while he was asking the shopkeeper for some for himself," Marik said before he started to laugh.

"I stole them while the cashier wasn't looking," Remu replied as if it was nothing.

I started to laugh. I wouldn't be surprised if he did get it like that.

"But seriously," Remu said, "here your real birthday present. It's from the both of us."

Remu passed me a wooden box and I set my drink down on the table. Opening it up, I saw a hunting knife inside of it with a golden handle, still in a leather sheaf.

"Thanks you guys," I said with genuine smile.

"No problem," Remu said with a slight smirk. Remu picked up a can of beer off of the table before opened it up and took a sip. "Who knows, maybe for your 17th birthday next year, we can throw you one of those stupidly elaborate parties like those bimbos from Super Sweet Sixteen."

I smirked. "Good luck with that. Just to let you know, I want a car made out of gold and leather pants."

"Sure, why not," Marik said before he took a sip of his iced tea which was on the desk before. "Besides, a car like that will be impossible to drive anyways."

"Whatever," I said before I took another sip of my drink. "It'll be awesome to have."

Marik merely rolled his eyes. With a huge sigh, I looked out the window. The sky was dark with many stars lighting up the sky still. I don't know why but I always felt more active and cheerful at night. Tonight isn't like that. I'm happy that my friends remembered. Yet I feel like there something missing from my life, but I have no idea what that thing is.

"Anyways," Marik said, and I looked at him again, "I got you a cake and chicken from KFC too."

Marik pulled the cake out of the bag, setting it down on the table. Remu stuck sixteen candles in the cake. Wait. How the hell did we get those? Unless...

"You stole the candles from a garage sale didn't you?" I said.

Remu smirked. "What more do you expect from the king of thieves?"

"At least I don't have to worry about you wasting our money. It's called the Bakura insurance!" Marik said and I laughed at his comment.

Remu reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He lit the candles on the cake. "I'm not bothering singing, so we can just eat the damn cake."

"Thank god for that because I think our ears would bleed if he did," Marik joked.

Remu rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I stared down at the cake. I wish that I will find the thing in my life that will make me feel complete. I blew out the candles.

* * *

1) Remu is my fan name for the Thief King.

2) Eygptain pounds is the curancy in Egypt. A hundred Egyptain pounds is about twenty US dollars.

3) This is about two hundred and fifty US dollars.

4) Believe it or not, some critics like the Nostalgia Critic, Spoony and Linkara get paid for what they do. So I can Marik getting a job at a website like to make some extra money, plus he enjoys what he does too.

5) I know what some of you are thinking. I know Yami didn't drink in the anime, but I can see him making more morally ambiguous choices if he was living a lifestyle like then being a pharaoh like in the anime. Plus, I do not encourage teenage drinking, so do not try this at home...unless you are legal drinking age. lol

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Marik:** Where the hell is Youngbountygirl and Yami Bakura anyways?

**Aqua girl 007:** She's probably tourching Yami Bakura more somehow know her. I know she hated being in that damn bubble.

**(Meanwhile, a thousand miles away...)**

(Yugi, Youngbountygirl and Mokuba are standing around a bath tub while the seven dwarfs are trying to shove Bakura into it.)

**Yami Bakura:** NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (is dunked into tub by Happy kicking and swishing his arms everywhere) BLIBBBBLLLLLLL!

**Youngbountygirl:** Always save the best for last! If only I had popcorn.

**Yugi:** GOT IT! (runs and gives Youngbounygirl popcorn)

**Youngbountygirl:** thanks! (eats popcorn) Make sure you give some to Aqua Girl, Mokuba!

**Mokuba:** Can I be in the-

**Youngbountygirl:** Shut up, Mokuba!

**(Meanwhile a thousand miles away...in Canada.)**

**Marik:** I'm going to go save his ass now.

**Aqua girl 007:** Go luck with that, besides I know what happened last time! And bring me a booster juice on the way back. (He groans and leaves the room.) Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **MissKenniGurl672** and **The Queen of Water** for adding this to your favourites list.


	3. Movies and a Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any way, shape or form. But all my fanfiction comes with a 100% money back guarantee. If you are not completely satisfied with what you read, I will refund everything you payed, no questions asked!**

* * *

**Warning: **This will contain spoilers to the Avengers.

* * *

**-Yugi POV-**

**Meanwhile a thousand miles away in California...**

As I stepped into the theater, I could smell the popcorn popping as soon as the glass doors opened. The place was huge filled with decorative carpet and blue walls. There was concession stand to the right which served snack food with screens showing clips on mute above it. There was a hallway leading to the many movies beside the concession stand.

"What movie do you want to see Yuge?" Joey asked. "After all it's your birthday you should pick."

I hate being put on the spot like this because I'm not sure to be honest. All the movies look really good. Though...

"We could see the Avengers that one is supposed to be really good," I suggested.

"If we are seeing that I want in 3D," Joey announced, looking rather excited.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You know that's a waste of money right?"

"Well movies like this are always better in 3D and it only costs five dollars extra," Joey pointed out.

"Fine," Tristan grumbled as if he hated going along with the idea.

After waiting a while, we finally reached the front of the line and paid for our tickets. We went to the concession stand to get some snacks. Once we ordered a jumbo sized popcorn for us to share, we walked up to a guy standing in front of small podium before the guy ripped our tickets. We walked into the hallway, a place with many posters lining the walls and entrances to different movies, and entered the theater that was showing the Avengers. The room was a dark with only the large screen which was showing random advertisements that always came before the previews and only a few pod lights long the wall to light it. We walked middle row to find some good seats. Luckily, it was early, so there were plenty of seats available to choose from. I sat in the middle row beside my two friends before I put my drink in the cup holder.

After a long time, the lights in the room dimmed and the movie previews came on. The movies seemed interesting, especially the new Spider-man movie. I really want to see that movie since I heard a lot of good reviews about those movies. I made a mental not to see that movie.

After the movie commercials ended, the movie started I was almost immediately on the edge of my seat since it started off with an intense action scene where a guy tried to steal something out a military base. As the movie went on, I really enjoyed it. The actions scenes were very good; I especially loved the battle scene at the end of the movie. The movie also had some very funny one liners too which I know I want to repeat later.

When the movie ended, the credits rolled and the lights came back on. My friends and I stood up before we walked out of the theater.

"Damn that movie was awesome!" Joey exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I agree," I said with a smile as I walked towards the exit door which is at the end of the hallway. "I liked it when Captain America ordered around those two cops and they listened to him when he beat up some aliens."

"I liked the fight scene with the Black Widow," Joey said as I continued to walk beside him.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You just liked ever scene with her in it because you liked looking at her ass."

The more I think about Joey was staring quite intently when those parts came on.

"He has a point," I teased.

Joey groaned, probably not liking our comments too much. "Whatever, I know I saw Tristan staring at her ass too."

"Watch it," Tristan growled.

"So what do you like about the movie, Tristan?" I asked, hoping that would end there argument.

"I liked the part where the Hulk bet up Loki when he was taunting him," Tristan said as I pushed the door open, holding it open for Joey and I. My friends walked out of the door. The sun, which is against a bright blue backdrop, is shooting its rays down on the city below.

"I liked that part a lot too," I said as I let it close behind them, trying not to laugh at that memory.

As I walked beside my friend's towards Joey's truck, I immersed myself in the beautiful warmth of the sun's rays with a smile on my face. I don't know why but I always feel more energetic during the day time then at night. I even wake up with the birds which always annoys my mom and grandpa.

"So excited for the big trip to Egypt tomorrow?" Tristan inquired, walking towards Joey's truck.

I smiled. "Yep. I'm already packed and ready to go."

"Can I ask you something?" Joey wondered, walking beside me.

"Sure," I said, not sure where he's going with this.

"Why did you pick to go to Egypt of all places?" Joey wondered, continuing to walk beside me. "Your mom said you could pick to go anywhere in the world. And it doesn't seem too...fancy."

"Well, I'm interested in ancient Egyptian history and I want to see the ruins there," I explained as I walked up to Joey's truck.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be the one to talk. If it was your choice you would go to the Playboy Mansion for the weekend."

Annoyed, Joey turned his fiery gaze towards him. "Watch it!"

When we got to Joey's truck, I hopped inside Joey's pickup and sat down in the back seat. Joey climbed into the front seat and Tristan sat in the back beside me.

"Who knows, Joey? Maybe Hugh Hefner can set you up with Playboy bunnies!" I teased as I put on my seat belt.

"Knowing Joey," Tristan added, trying to annoy him too, "he probably wouldn't mind."

"You guys are hilarious!" Joey said indignantly, starting the ignition of the truck.

As Joey started to drive us back to my mansion, I could help but stare out the window. I had a strange dream last night about a guy, who looks like me, staring out the window. He seemed sad and lonely... I kinda felt sorry for him. I want to draw a picture of him when I get home.

Soon, Joey pulled up in front of my home, a large building with many rooms inside of it, and parked the truck there. After I pulled out my keys from my pocket, I unlocked the door and walked into my home.

"SURPRISE!" the rest of my friends said, popping out of their hiding spots.

"W-What?" I said in shock.

"Happy birthday Yugi," Tea said with a smile, walking towards me.

"Are you behind this?" I asked in shock, stilling trying to take this all in.

"And she had help from us," mom said with a grin.

"We all wanted to throw you a surprise party for you," Tea said with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks," I said before I walked up to Tea. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's neck, bringing her closer to me. I pressed my lips on to hers. My eyes drifted shut as she moved her lips against my own. I can hear Tristan and Joey whistling in the background. When we parted once we couldn't breathe no more, I opened my eyes and saw Joey recording the whole thing on his cell.

"And there is Yugi's birthday kiss," Joey stated the obvious before Tea covered the leans on the phone with her hand. "Hey! I'm making your boyfriend a movie star!"

I hide behind Tea playfully. "Joey, you know I get stage fright on camera!"

"Uh-huh! Yuge, we're not gonna show it on Americas Funniest Home Videos! Now, get on camera and stop being a wuss!" Joey urged me.

"I'm not a wuss!" I insisted, hiding behind Tea again so I wouldn't be seen on the camera.

"It took you two years and yours truly to get you a date!" Joey insisted.

I peeked my head out behind my girlfriend's back, narrowing my eyes. "I asked her out!"

"After I told Tea you were in love, Peter Parker!" Joey retorted with a smirk.

Tea turned around, looking down at me. "Okay, Joey, leave Yugi alone and give him space. Yugi, stop using me as a play toy. You're starting to turn into the hooligans!"

I looked up at her. "Sorry, I love you."

Tea laughed. "I love you too!"

Tea wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against my own. My eyes drifted shut as she moved her lips against my own. After a few moments, we parted when we couldn't breathe anymore. I opened my eyes, looking up at her.

"If I'm Peter Parker, I guess that makes you Gwen Stacy," I teased.

"What about Mary-Jane Wadson? Doesn't she marry Peter?" Tea questioned.

"I like Gwen better!" I admitted.

"Why because she's ditzy and blond?" Tea questioned.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "She's not like that in the cartoons!"

"Whatever you say!" Tea said with an eye roll.

"So, what does that make Joey? I can't see him as Harry," I said with a mischievous smile.

"I see him more like Flash Tompson," Tea said with a playful smirk.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Joey snapped, glaring at us indignantly.

"Huh, I can see that," Tristan said with a smirk.

"Did anyone ask for your opinion?" Joey said, turning his angry gaze towards Tristan.

Tea giggled. "Come on we should hang out in the pool for a bit."

"Cool," Joey said before he ran towards the deck door.

I quickly went into washroom and changed into blue shorts before I ran outside to join the others.

There is a large pool with a diving board and a barbeque patio was nearby where my mom and grandpa are. Everyone else was playing around in the pool, even though I can't see Joey right now. I stared at the pool somewhat nervously. I'm not the world's greatest swimmer by a long shot.

Suddenly, I felt someone shove me into the pool from behind and I fell into the cold waters. I rose out of the water before I narrowed my eyes at Joey, not too pleased with his actions.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," Joey said, laughing.

That's it. He's going down.

I grabbed on to his foot and pulled him the water. I pushed his head under the surface. We wrestled around under water for a few moments until I came up to the surface for air.

"I'll be back in a bit," I said before I climbed out of the pool.

I managed to slip away from the party before I went into on my room, trying to ignore the crowd that had invaded my house. My room was my heaven, the only place where I could chill out and have some me time. It had everything how I wanted it not how someone else would have it. It's blue with half of the roof was slanted. There is a window there, so if I sat on the bed I could look up at the sky through the slanted window. There was a floor length mirror next my bed and a desk by the door. Books and other papers had been strewn across my desk, and a lamp sat next to the papers. Drawing of things I did over the years are pinned to the walls.

I picked up my sketch book and pencil from my desk before I started to draw a picture of my clone from my dreams. In no time I sketched out the basic outline of the boy and some of the details of my drawing too.

Suddenly, I heard the door open which was magnified by the silence inside my room. Whirling my head around, I saw Joey walk into my room.

"Ah, there you are!" Joey said. "You drawing again?"

I smiled. "Yep! I wasn't able to finish this before going to school and it's been stuck in my head for a long time."

"Since when do you do self portraits?" Joey questioned, walking to my side.

"Actually... it's not me. It's someone else," I said, pointing at the person's eyes in the picture, "See, his eyes are narrower." I pointed at the extra streaks in his hair. "And he has blond streaks on his hair compared to mine."

"Huh, I thought you just decided to make your hair looked dyed or something," Joey stated, looking at the drawing in confusion.

I rolled my eyes, and then slowly frowned. "I know it's just a picture, but... I feel sorry. I wish he could smile."

"It is your portrait! It's your baby!" Joey said with a smile.

I guess Joey is right. The strange thing is I feel a connection to this person... Which is odd considering it's just a drawing.

Smiling, I looked down at the picture. "I guess."

"Come on Yuge'. Your cake is ready and everyone is waiting for you to blow out the candles," Joey said with a smile.

"Okay," I said before I set my notebook and pencil down on my desk.

I ran out to the deck to join the others on the pool deck at the back of my house.

My friends and family were standing around a counter on the patio around a cake covered in blue icing with rainbow candles on top.

When my family and friends started to sing Happy Birthday, I stared down at the cake. I wish that I will find the thing in my life that will make me feel complete. When they were done singing, I blew out the candles.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:**Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guess enjoyed it. (Looks around the room.) Where the hell is the Millinnium Sword?

**Youngbountygirl:**Probably with Dr. Melvin, he's the only one looking for it.

**Aqua girl 007:**I should've known he would pull something like this off. Think we go after him?

**Youngbountygirl:**Na, even if does manage to get Yami's Bakura's soul out, he's in for a treat.

**Aqua girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks Shadow Phoenix 16 and InuYoiushi for adding this to your favourites list.


End file.
